This invention relates to guided missile systems. Present wire guided missiles have information transfer rates that are limited by the electrical characteristics of the transmission wire and its assembly. Wires interconnect the missile to a guidance and control (G&C) set at the launch site. These wire guided missiles employ wire bobbins in the missile that deploy wire behind the missile as the missile moves to its target. The electrical character of the bobbin and of the deployed wire limits the rate at which the system can be controlled and does not provide for transfer of target information to the G&C set from the missile. Two wires are normally required to complete the electrical guidance circuit. These wires provide an electrical interference pick up that further limits information rates.